A Night to forget
by swanqueenswen96
Summary: this is based around the time just after the snow queen in season four. Sidney has been lurking around regina and has pushed it to far, now he's getting him self all riled up because she love someone else & he thinks he knows who. It may not seen like it yet but this Fic has an SQ ending so just stick with it for a couple of chapters. (T.W theres moments of an abusive nature)
1. Chapter 1

'Hi you've reached Regina Mills. I'm am unable to make it to the phone right now so please go ahead and leave a message after the beep.'

*Beep*

"Hi Regina it's Sidney i eh… listen i just… i felt i should call and apologise for the other day at grannies. I should never have made that pass at you and tried to kiss you… again. It was completely unprofessional of me. i also wanted to say that i totally understand you saying you wouldn't be needing my services anymore but please if theres anything i can do for you my queen, don't hesitate to call. Just let me know cause it would be great to here from you… bye. "

'Hi you've reached Regina Mills. I'm am unable to make it to the phone right now so please go ahead and leave a message after the beep.'

*Beep*

"Heyy Its me…Sidney… again. Regina? Are you ignoring me? i must have called at east ten times. You are aren't you. Please Regina." *Hicup* "Oh my I'm sorry your highness i'm down at the rabbit hole and may or may not have had a couple… anyway what was i saying… oh yeah. Please regina I know you don't love me but could you at least give me a chance. One date right now at the rabbit whole!" *Hicup* "and i… Will treat you like the queen you truly are."

'Hi you've reached Regina Mills. I'm am unable to make it to the phone right now so please go ahead and leave a message after the beep.'

*Beep*

"Hheeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, Regina, my queen, my mayor, my one true love. Oops," *giggling* "I'm not your true love am i! I forgot but you know its been like what an hour maybe two and you've not come by and You know I was just thinking, I think we... Maybe… Just maybe we are meant to be are we not!? because I felt the zing... Didn't you? Zing, zing, zing, I felt a zing." *burp* "ooohhhhh shhhhhhhhhh, I've been drinking…oh wait a second i can see you… Hi! I can see you, you just walked past the window with Robin… wait why are you with Robin?" There was a Long lingering pause.

"Wait… That's who it is... Isn't it! You did said there was someone else. I saw the way you look at him, but I ignored it... now i see the two of you walking up the street together! I cant believe this! Of all men you could choose, you choose Him!? The stupid bastard! Well you know what?! he can't have you! you hear me? If I can't have you no one can!"

Regina and robin were stood outside the house  
"Thanks for tonight Robin you really cheered me up." Regina smiled up at Robin.  
"Well that's what I do… Oh and don't worry about sidney he'll be fine. plus You deserve to be happy with the person you've evidently fallen for… You deserved better than him"

"Better? Better as in you?" Regina teased as she watched robin blush.

"Well I... No I just... I… you know what i meant." Robin stuttered out a jumble of one syllable words. Regina smiled and reached up gently placing her hand on his cheek. This silencing the man as regina leaned in closer and just as there lips were about to touch regina whispered softly

"Still never going to happen Robin" she pulled away and Robin smiled at the brunet.

"Yes i know but a man can dream cant he." the two laughed.

"well goodnight Robin and honestly thank you for a great evening its really helped me sort everything into perspective." Regina smiled as she unlocked the door,

"Actually regina before we say good night could i possibly use your loo?"

"of course. You know where it is?"

"Yes. Thank you" Robin desperately shuffled off down the hallway headed towards the bathroom, while Regina headed toward the living room noticing the constant flashing of Her answer machine.

As Robin came close to the bathroom he heard an unusual creaking noise coming from the kitchen. Out of curiosity he made his way through Knowing something was wasn't right. The back door was ajar and this was rather unusual as it is not like regina to make such a mistake. As he moved closer to the door he noticed glass sprawled across the floor that had come from the smashed door window. On the lock of the door and sone fragments of glass there were smudges of blood. His first though was

"Regina?" Robin paused and waited for a response. There was no answer.

"Regina!?" Robin ran through to the hallway swinging the living room door open. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks as In front of him stood Sidney Glass holding a revolver in his right hand and the barrel was aligned with Regina's temple. He held Regina with all the power of his left arm as she tried to wriggle free.

"Robin. Go! Run!." Regina said panicked. but Robin didn't back away instead he took a small step forward.

"Get back" Sidney snapped pointing the gun now at robin.

"Woah woah easy. I don't think we've had the pleasure have we? I'm Robin, Robin hood." Robin took another step forward.

"And honestly i don't think you would really hurt Regina. would you?"

"Shut it!" Sidney snapped again

"Easy, easy" Robin slowly edged towards Regina.

"Stop! Don't move!"

"Come on… Sidney isn't it?" sidney nodded anxiously.

"Well sidney you i think you should let Regina go and then you can leave and we'll say nothing of this again"

'maybe you won't but i just might rip the idiots heart out.' Regina thought to her self not wanting to escalate the situation.

"Sidney began to ease his grip on the woman as he did Robin lunged towards Regina with the intention of grabbing her. Sidney anticipated his move and threw Regina backwards with great force, unintentionally into the table were she hit the centre of her lower back off the rim, then her head off the hard wood floor. she blacked out for all of ten seconds, when she came round she was lying on the ground crippling in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina was temporarily paralysed as the pain surged through her body. she watched on helplessly as Sidney advanced on Outlaw punching him I'm the face. His nose broke gushed with deep red blood. Robin was so taken aback that Sidney had actually hurt him that he didn't see the drunk come Towards him with a blow to his stomach. Robin, now winded, crumpled to the floor. Regina only knew of one thing that could help now.

Magic.

The mayor threw her hands forward but nothing happened, she tried agin and again and again but nothing. Her magic was useless. She looked over to the two men, her eyes flooding over with tears.

"Sidney Stop! please!" Regina pleaded as Sidney began repeatedly kicking Robin in the stomach letting his anger engulf him. Regina tried once more to throw her magic at sidney but once again nothing.

"Why wont it work?!" Regina's head swamped with so many emotions all at once.

"Sidney Stop! or so help me you'll be troll food when i get a hold of you!" Regina cried out with tears streaming down her face.

Sidney kneeled down by Robin and grabbed his hair raising him up so that he could look him in the eye, still holding tight to his revolver in his right hand.

"Now listen to me... Regina..." he spoke with great anger, gritting his teeth,

"Is mine! Under stood?!"

"She doesn't belong to you! she doesn't belong to anyone." the outlaw painfully groaned.

"Sidney your better than this, your so Drunk I can smell it on you you need to stop this." Sidney dropped Robins head and stood towering above him.

"Lights out asshole" lifting his foot above the bloodied mans head he brought it down hard, knocking him out cold.

"Shit! Sidney What the have you done!?" Regina cried as she watched her captor check the outlaws pulse.

"Calm down, my queen. He's still alive." Sidney spoke as he calmly walked over to his rucksack that was sat on the table. From it He pulled out a plastic bag filled with cable ties. With which He proceeded to tie Robins hands together followed by his ankles.

Sidney whistled gleefully as he dragged Robin up over his shoulder and staggered down the hall way. He opened the first hall cupboard and dropped the unconscious man into the dark amongst Regina and henrys coats.

As Sidney locked the door he heard something move behind him. A floor bored creaked and he shot around To see Regina crawling with all her might towards the door.  
As he walked towards her she turned around and there eyes met. Regina stumbled on to her feet and with a surge of pain pulsing up her spine, and down her legs. But Just as she grabbed the handle to the front door she felt Sidney's arms wrap around her body.

"Were do you think your going?" He murmured. Regina wrestled and screamed as best she could but one hand was clamped over her mouth and his strength was to much for her pain threshold.

Regina Put what little strength she had into moving her hands trying to create fire, or something to save her self.

"Now, now regina you don't think id go to all this trouble and not put a spell on the house did you? You cant use magic in here now" he grinned.  
Sidney hauled Regina into the living room grabbing a few cable ties from the table as he did.

"I want to be with you. And if this is the only way then so be it!" The once loyal mirror dropped Regina down in a dining room chair and began to tie each limb to a part of the chair.  
"Sidney let me go! let us go!" Sidney swivelled Regina's chair so it would face the couch. He returned to his rucksack and grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey.

As he sat on the couch In front of the shaken mayor he tucked his gun into his belt and took a gulp from the bottle. Regina's head drooped as she tried to forget the pain she was in and tried to avoid eye contact with the monster in front of her.

"Would you like a drink?" sidney questioned. he stood over Regina stood in an attempt to seem intimidating. Regina shook her head. sidney grabbed her jaw and squeezed opening up her mouth. "I'll take thats as a yes. " He spoke with an aggression as he poured the liquor down her throat. He then proceeded to grab duct tape, the last item from his rucksack and place it over her mouth.

"This way i wont have to put up with your cries for help"  
sidney noticed -after another few gulps of whiskey- The time. The clock on Regina's wall read,

"00:38," sidney read the time allowed.  
"Oh well it looks like it's bed time. wouldn't you agree?" Sidney disappeared out of the door and headed upstairs for a few minutes before returning with a blanket and pillow from Regina's bedroom. He carefully wrapped the cover around Regina before placing the pillow at the end of the couch.  
As Sidney lay down facing bruised women he whispered,

"Good night my beautiful Queen" Before drifted off into a heavy whiskey induced sleep. the brute left Regina awake fearing for Robins safety and knowing the possibility that her true love may never know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

A splash of cold water hit her face waking Regina up in a frightful panic.

"Well good afternoon sleepy head" Sidney spoke with a sarcastic tone. I thought you might me hungry. Regina noticed the bowl of Henrys cereal that Sidney held. He proceeded to sit on her lap. Sidney ripped off the duct tape covering Regina's mouth.

"Now open up." Regina tried to resist the meal but Sidney forced it into her mouth. The moment the sugar coated cereal hit her tongue, Regina spat it straight back at Sidney. In one swift movement Sidney jumped to his feet and swung his rough hands In to Regina's delicate face. As her a Eyes began to water both his and her anger increased. Sidney pulled his gun out.

"You little bitch! I go to the trouble of making and feeding you breakfast and you spit at me?"

"Oh please a monkey could make a better breakfast" for a brief second regina sounded like herself. Once again Sidneys hand met Regina's pale cheek

" You are going to eat this and like it! Or I'll put a bullet in Robins head.!"

Sidney grabbed another spoon full of cereal and crammed it in to Regina's mouth."eat it!" He snarled. Regina did so. She had to keep Robin safe for Rolands sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was sat at Grannies and had been for an hour, nursing her second beer as she waited for the usually punctual mayor to show. Regina had called the previous day telling Emma there was something she had to tell her and that she was to meet her at the usual place for dinner.

Though it was unusual for Regina to call for dinner with just Emma alone, it was twice as unusual for regina to be late, or even not show up at all. Emma had been looking forward to seeing regina, As for the past week or so she had been avoiding her due to "growing feelings". she was sure Regina felt the same way but was to nervous too make the first move.

From the sound of the call from the previous night emma had been hoping the meeting what she was hoped for and even if not she had really been looking forward to seeing her mayor of Storybrook. no matter the reason behind it

Emma looked down at her mobile for the tenth time after sending both Regina and Robin multiple messages. as she knew robin had spent mostt of the previous night with Regina. maybe it really wasn't what she was hoping for.

"Hello you have reached the T-Mobile messaging service. The person you are calling is unavailable Please leave a message after the tone

*Beep*

"Hey Robin it's me. Regina was suppose to meet me tonight with some important news? anyway she didn't show so i wondered if she was with you and if so I'm going to guess you've canceled or something. whatever Just call me when you get this, Bye..."

'Hi you've reached Regina Mills. I'm am unable to make it to the phone right now so please go ahead and leave a message after the bee.'

*Beep*

"Hey Regina it's me. You should have been here an hour ago. but i guess It's cancelled now anyway so...yeah... but we do really need to talk, soon, really. so please, call me when you can. Bye"

Emma downed the last drops of her Beer and grabbed her red leather jacket. Something didn't feel right with her... Some thing was wrong her instincts were all off.

"Maybe I should go pay Regina a visit."


	5. Chapter 5

Sidney sat on the couch with his head bowed and the phone pressed against his temple as he thought.

The phone went off again. Sidney jumped to his feet and in a flush of anger threw the phone across the room watching it shatter against the wall.

"Is it her?" Sidney exclaimed

"what?" Regina questioned. Sidney knelt In front of Regina with his hands on her lap.

"Are you in love with that bitch who keeps calling or..." Sidney pause for a second as the alcohol messed with his head.

"Or are you in love with Robin?" Regina's head drooped.

"Right!" Sidney stood in anger grabbing a gulp of whiskey before storming down the hallway and unlocking the thick wooden door that hid A blood stained outlaw.

He grabbed the zip tie holding Robins wrists together.

"Get Your Hand Off Of Me Sidney! When I Get Out Of This I Swear to God!" Sidney dropped Robin in the living room, his eyes scanned a tearful Regina who's body had been painted in bruises and blood. Sidney pulled the gun from his belt and pointed the barrel at Robins head. "Is it him or is it the saviour that your in love with Regina?" Sidney spoke aggressively.

"Regina don't say anything!" Robin spoke. He was soon silenced by the full force of the but of Sidney's gun.

Sidney proceeded to knelt in front of Regina, and spoke softly.

"Regina?" There was a long silent pause. Regina rose her head slowly before looking directly in to Sidney's eyes.

"Mirror Mirror On the wall… for which messed up hero did the evil queen fall?" The mirror tilted his head as he ran his hand over reginas cheek and out through her hair.

"If you hurt either of them the moment my hands are free i'll crush your heart into dust and trust me i'll won't feel a single shred of remorse." She snarled with a quivering lip before spitting what little blood and saliva that pooled in her mouth into Into Sidney's face. His deadly right hand came down on Regina but she was numb to his torture as her body was already in such great pain. Sidney grabbed Robins shirt collar and stormed up the hallway dragging the bandit him back into the cupboard. Sidney then made his way to the bathroom as amongst all the alcohol he had not yet peed.

Outside it had began to rain, so Emma hurried up to Regina's door.

As soon as she reached out to knock she heard yelling coming from inside.

Emma could recognise the muffled voices but not the words. Her stomach began to churn as she sensed Regina was in danger. The sherif decided to take the back door. Calling 911 on her way round.

On reaching the door Emma saw the broken glass inside on the kitchen floor.

As she slowly creaked the door open she heard a slap of some kind coming from inside.

"shit" she whispered to herself as a surge of adrenaline raced through her body. She reached for her gun only to remember she left it at home she as she always did when she was off duty.

Emma, once calm, carefully made her way though the door into the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen knife on her way in. Slowly she creeped through the hallway, all her senses were heightened by the unknowing of what was going on.

As She turned into the living room she clocked Regina battered to a pulp and tied up. She ran towards her.

"Oh my god Regina! What the Hell happened?" Emma made her way behind Regina to cut away the zip ties. Regina looked at Emma.

"Thank god your here it... it's Sidney. He's gone crazy" as the last zip tie was cut Regina's broken body fell into Emma's arms.

"Put your arms around my neck" Emma whispered. Regina weakly did so. Emma then wrapped one arm around Regina's back and the other under her legs picking her up ready to walk out the door when...

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sidney slurred as he looked Emma up and down sizing the saviour up.

"Saving my friend from a Crazy maniac mirror!" Emma yelled.

"Put her down" Sidney spoke lifting his gun. Emma slowly backed off and place her friend delicately on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirens filled the air with blue and red lights swirling around the room.

"Oh Shit! Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Sidney yelled as He ran into the hall way to drag Robin back into the living room. "Emma!" Robin exclaimed, relieved to see the blond. Sidney shut the door to the living room and began to pace back and forward from the window trying to plan his next move.

"Emma how did you get here?" Robin whispered across the room.

"I followed my gut, Plus you to were late to grannies and regina is never late." Robin pushed a smile. "Regina were are you in pain?"Emma trend her attention back to queen.

"Everywhere" she murmured.

"Can you walk at all?" Regina shook her head.

"Right" Sidney exclaimed as if he knew what to do.

"If we can't be together in life, if no one will let us be together… then we will be in death."

"I cant let you do this sidney!" Sidney grabbed Emma and launched her away towards Robin oblivious to the knife she held behind her. As Sidney stared down the barrel that was pointed to Regina, she look up in fear, he questioned weather or not he could pull the trigger. As he thought, Emma freed Robin.

"You're a dead man!" Robin exclaimed as he launched him self at Sidney grabbing the barrel of the gun, desperately trying to wrestle it off of Sidney. As he did Emma threw her self to Regina's side to protect her.

Everything fell silent as both boys took a step back. The whole world seemed to freeze in that moment in that wait to see who had been hit. The world began again as Robin clutched at his stomach. The colour fell from his cheeks, he collapsed weakly to his knees then to the floor as the life in him slowly began to drain. Regina could see the bullet wound and she somehow knew it was fatal. She moved to his side and took his hand in hers.

"No! No. No" she spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Now look what you've done you silly idiot" , she said trying her best not to cry as she tried to stop the bleeding. Robin made a slight painful smile

"Regina stop I know... I know I'm Not making it."

"shhh shhhh please don't say that. your son needs you. Please…" tears began to fall from her eyes. Robin winced in pain as he reached up to Regina and cupped her cheek delicately. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Regina, I love you and i know that you don't love me but…" He coughed as he tried to hold on.

"I need you to know that before I go."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere" Regina murmured as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Roland wont lose his dad because of me!"

"Regina go and make the most of your life you emma and Henry. We'll meet again. In another life. I promise, I'll find you again. Ok?"

"No! No it's not ok. Hold on! please!" Regina burst into tears.

"Please don't let go" Robin looked over at Emma.

"She loves you. Thats what she was going to tell you. So please love her and look after her. Please."

"I promise." Emma spoke painfully trying to fight back her tears. Robin exhaled his last breath as his eyes fluttered shut. Regina in tears bent down and kissed his forehead

Sidney watched on. He realised the pain he had caused. Emma walked right up to him as anger began to replace the sadness she felt.

"You see what you have done?!" She yelled with her eyes full of anger "You've killed a man because your selfish enough to see this incredible woman as a possession that you have rights to. you've Caused heart ache and now left a young boy with out a father! "

"I know" Sidney spoke solemnly.

"I didn't mean this to happen. I... I just wanted to be with Regina."

"Well you really have fucked that up haven't you" Emma spoke with absolute disgust. Sidney began to swell with regret and anger at him self as he realised what he had causes he proceeded to bite down on the barrel of the gun and pull.

His limp life less body dropped to the floor. Both women stood shocked as Sidney's decision lead the walls to be painted red. He was lost to madness.

They waited a couple of minutes in mourning before knowing they had to exit. Emma kneeled down on the other side of Robin as Regina still gripped his hand.

"Regina," she spoke gently "we need to leave now." Regina gently nodded in agreement. Emma picked up Regina as she had done before and walked out the front door. The heavy rain fell down on both girls as they left the flat. Police buzzed around them. As an ambulance crew run to the girls Emma insisted on holding tight to Regina carrying her to the vehicle.

"Regina I love you and I will always protect you. You know that right?" Regina nodded her head. "and I'm sorry."

"For what?"regina questioned quietly

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him" emma whispered.

"it wasn't your fault emma! It will ever be your fault!" regina exclaimed.

Emma lay Regina down in the ambulance trolly and took hold of her hand. "Regina It wasn't your fault either… he died so you would live. Now you have to live. You have reason to live. But first we have to go make you better... Ok?" Regina nodded as the ambulance door shut. "Emma, I Love you to." Emma lent down and placed a gentle kiss onto reigns lips. after that Neither spoke the whole way to hospital. But Neither did Emma leave Regina's side. Through everything she was there.


End file.
